my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akari Yamaguchi
|kanji= |romaji= Yamaguchi Akari |alias=Lava Hero: Phoenix |birthday= October 6 |age= 15 (Debut) 16 (Current) |gender= Female |height= 150 cm (4'11") |weight= 45 kg |hair= Orange |eye= White |bloodtype= O |status= Alive |sexuality= Heterosexual |family=Hikaru Yamaguchi (father) Akira Yamaguchi (mother) Hinata Yamaguchi (younger sister) |birthplace=Aichi Prefecture |occupation=Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |team(s)=Team Yuki |quirk= Lava |registration status=Registered |ways of combat= Close to Medium Range |equipment=Suit |debut= Welcome to U.A. High }} Akari Yamaguchi (星野蛍 Hoshino Hotaru), also known as the Lava Hero: Phoenix, is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Akari has yellow skin (magma), with white eyes, and orange hair made out of fire. To keep her clothes from being destroyed, she wears a thick protective covering made out of red rocks. Her Hero costume is a red bodysuit made of rock material, cracked throughout to reveal the glowing magma from her body. Her hands and feet are bare, allowing her to make use of her Quirk. Personality Akari is a bubbly person who loves to smile and make people laugh. She constantly tries to make those around her happy with her optimism, energy, and silly performances. Her outgoing and friendly personality allows her to befriend even the most feared student in Class 1-A, Takumi Wanizame. Akari is a fan of Smile Hero: Ms. Joke and aspires to become a hero that can make everyone around her smile. Despite her cheerful demeanor, Akari becomes prone to depression and insecurity whenever her Quirk injures her friends, revealing a much deeper explanation for her usually happy nature. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: 'Akari's primary fighting style consists of close combat, using her magma body to burn the skin of her opponents with punches and kicks. Quirk Lava (溶岩 ''Yōgan): Akari's Quirk gives her a body made out of magma. Her skin is hot enough to burn anyone who touches it and she can shoot lava from anywhere on her body. Akari prefers to use her magma armor and fight her opponents directly when she is in overcrowded places like cities, thus keeping the damage around her to a minimum. When she has the freedom to shoot her lava at her opponents, she usually aims for their arms and legs. Super Moves '''Supernova (超新星 Chōshinsei): Akari increases the heat from her body, causing those around her to become dizzy and faint. Lava Plume (ふんえん Fun'en): Akari shoots lava from her hands or feet. Quotes *(To Class 1-A) "Did you hear that? Creati expects great results from us! We gotta push our limits and show her we're gonna rise to the top!" *(To Takumi Wanizame) "I always end up destroying everything I touch. I wonder if someone like me really can become a hero." *(To Nightmare Goblin) "Even if I hurt my friends with this power, I'll do it so that they can be saved from horrible people like you!" Gallery Trivia *Akari's given name means "vermillion red" (朱) and "village" (里). Her surname Yamaguchi means "mountain entrance" (山口). *Regarding Akari's academic life and performance, her U.A. data is as follows. ** Student No. 20 in Class 1-A. ** Ranked 10th for the Quirk Apprehension Test. ** 10th in Class 1-A's mid-term grades ** Ranked in the Top 8 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. * Akari's favorite food is spicy food and her least favorite is anything sweet. * Akari is exempted from swimming classes because of her magma body. Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Females Category:Mutant Quirk Users